Book 5, My Version
by Adrienne5
Summary: Yet another year at Hogwarts... I know this is the second time I've posted this, but I had to fix somethings in the format. Chapter Two coming soon... R and R please.


Title: Book 5. My Version.  
  
Author: Adrienne  
  
Main Pairing: Hermione/Ron (later on, I know I'm not there yet. not even a hint. Give me time, please.)  
  
Other Pairings: I'll think about it later.  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe  
  
Summary: Yet another year at Hogwarts.  
  
R and R: Yes, please. Flames accepted from dragons only, thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I don't have the imagination of J. K. Rowling. All Harry Potter characters belong to WB, J. K. Rowling, etc. All lyrics belong to their artists, of course (songfics in later chapters). The plot, however. mine. All mine.  
  
A/N: This fic is the result of not enough homework, too much ice cream, unbearable anticipation for the fifth book. and an overactive imagination. This fic will center mainly on Hermione/Ron pairing (later on, anyway), so if you don't like it, need I say, please don't read it. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: The Unsettling Birthday  
  
Harry slammed his door, furious. He forced himself to calm down, taking deep, slow breaths, until his hands stopped shaking and some of blind rage has subsided. He didn't need a M. O. M. warning because he'd accidentally made something explode.  
  
Hedwig squawked from her perch on his windowsill. She eyed his suspiciously.  
  
He smiled weakly and went over to pet her. "Sorry, Hedwig. It's just." He shook his head, remembering the horrible row that had just taken place downstairs.  
  
'How many times?' Uncle Vernon had yelled, slamming his fist on the table during supper. 'What if one of the neighbours saw that beast swooping in the window? Imagine the kind of talk that could be spawned from something like that.'  
  
'Bully the neighbours,' Harry had thought, but kept his mouth shut. He knew when it was and wasn't a good time to speak. It seemed that recently, the good times to speak were coming less and less. He tried to think of a reasonable reply, but before it could enter his head, something happened that made Uncle Vernon almost explode with rage.  
  
Errol swooped in through the kitchen window.  
  
Harry threw up his hands. 'What were these owls thinking?' They'd NEVER flown in the kitchen window. After viewing the owl's arrival on Harry's outstretched arm, Uncle Vernon's small, anger filled eyes swivelled to Harry. Words seemed to fail the plump man. He fell into the nearest armchair, managed to bellow 'Brandy, Petunia!' before seemingly passing out.  
  
Aunt Petunia had come skidding into the room, holding a large bottle. 'You!' she practically spit at Harry. 'Take that disgusting beast out of my sight this instant. He'll soil the carpet. And don't dare even think about coming out of your room anytime soon.'  
  
Come on, Errol,' Harry had muttered to Errol, and trudged up the stairs before slamming the door to his room.  
  
In his room he sat now, on his bed, to be exact. Errol was sitting with Hedwig on the windowsill, inspecting the paint that coated the wood. Harry pondered what could have caused Hedwig and Errol to come in the kitchen window, rather than his window, as was usual. 'Whatever the reason,' he thought bitterly, 'It sure got me into a lot of trouble.'  
  
It was a little while before Harry thought to read the letters the owls had brought, however troublesome, to him. He retrieved them from his desk and sat back down on his bed. He was surprised to see that there weren't any packages, as was usually on his birthday (something the Dursley's had forgotten all about, but that was to be expected). He opened the letter from Ron first.  
  
Dear Harry, I know you're wondering where your present is, but the truth is, I haven't gotten it yet, and I'll get it to you as soon as I can. Dad's  
  
been working overtime, and we haven't had any time to go to Diagon Alley. Do you want to come and visit soon? Mum and Dad say it's ok. If you want to and the muggles say ok, we'll come and get you anytime you want. If you want to and the muggles say no, we'll come and get you anytime you want. Don't let that bloke of a cousin get you down.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Tell Dudley that Fred and George and their Tongue-Ton Toffees say 'Hello.'  
  
Harry laughed when he read the postscript. He folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. Next, he opened Hermione's. It read much like Ron's.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!! Sorry about the present not getting to you, but I couldn't figure out how to send it by owl. I'll give it to you at the Weasley's. You will be going there? Have you gotten the school list yet for next year? Lots of new books. Can't say I mind, though. I do hope the muggles are treating you alright. I hope you have a happy birthday and see you soon.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
He folded up her letter and put it next to Ron's. His head jerked up when he saw the owl soaring into his window. He smiled slightly. At least the Hogwart's owl had a decent idea as to where to enter. The owl carried the usual letter from the school, with the train tickets and the new supply list. Also, there was a birthday card from Hagrid and a small package. Eyeing it warily, Harry slowly and cautiously drew back the paper. One could never be too careful with Hagrid. Harry gasped in awe when he saw what it was. It was an exact, minute copy of a Norwegian Ridgeback, down to the individual, minature scales. It was animate: it moved around, walked on his palm. Harry placed it on his desk, watching it walk around, breathing smoke and finally letting out a breath of fire. It could also fly; it only flew ten inches high, in circles before it landed back on the desk. It reminded Harry much of the little figurines he and the four other champions had drawn out of the bag during the first task last year, except it was quite larger. Eyes still on the dragon, Harry opened Hagrid's card.  
  
Dear Harry, Hope you enjoy your birthday present. Reminded me of a certain dragon we both used to know. Things here are pretty good. Can't wait to see you September 1st. Enjoy your birthday and give my regards to your pudding of a cousin. See you soon.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry placed Hagrid's card with the other two and went to open his letter from Hogwarts. There was the usual letter, tickets, and supply list. He scanned his book list, groaning. There were many additions to the Standard Book of Spells and the other regular textbooks.  
  
Eyes landing on the clock, he saw it was almost midnight. Sighing, he turned off the light. He saw the little dragon curl up, laying its muzzle on the front two paws and shutting its eyes. Harry watched it for a little while, but the only movement that came from it was its chest rising and falling with breath. He was almost to sleep before his eyes snapped suddenly opened. 'No card from Sirius,' he thought. He knew he shouldn't be that worried about it, but of course the first thing that came to his mind was that he had been captured. He forced himself to think rationally. Surely, with Ron, whose Dad worked with the ministry, would have sent him word if anything of the sort had happened. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes, telling himself that everything was alright. Still, the sky was turning pink before sleep came to him. 


End file.
